Siempre a tu lado
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Castle y Kate se conocieron en el instituto y se hicieron grandes amigos, pero la muerte de la madre de Beckett hará que ésta se aleje de su amigo y cambie su vida. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para esta pareja, se reencontrarán y viejos sentimientos aparecerán!
1. Prologo

Prólogo

El último año de instituto está terminando, se ha pasado volando; ahora es tiempo de mirar universidades y de despedirse de las personas que más aprecias. Richard y yo caminamos por central Park hablando de nuestros sueños.

-¿En serio Kate? No te veía yo como actriz pero soy tu amigo y te apoyaré siempre.- mi amigo es increíble además de atractivo, guapo, inteligente, con mucho sentido del humor y esos preciosos ojos azules.

\- Y tú, ¿Qué tienes pensado estudiar?- Rick se rasca la cabeza pensativo, los profesores le aconsejaron que se metiese a una carrera de literatura ya que se le da muy bien escribir.

\- Pues me gustaría ser policía, de esos que van con chalecos y pistolas; tiene que molar mucho.- le miro y me río; mi amigo también se ríe. Llegamos a mi casa y nos sentamos para hacer los deberes.

\- Hola chicos, ¿queréis tomar algo?- Mi madre aparece con dos refrescos, me besa y luego a Rick.

\- Hola Johanna, ¿qué piensas acerca de los policías?- Las dos le miramos como si mi amigo estuviese loco.

\- Pues que viven para salvar a las personas inocentes, yo creo que es un trabajo estupendo pero a la vez peligroso, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mamá, mi querido amigo dice que quiere ser poli, el calor le ha trastocado el poco cerebro que tiene.- mi amigo me saca la lengua y continua haciendo sus deberes; está anocheciendo.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, antes de que mi madre envíe una foto mía y la pegue en los cartones de leche.- acompaño a mi amigo a la puerta, últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos; nos conocimos el primer año y desde entonces somos inseparables.

\- Hasta mañana Kate.

\- Buenas noches Rick.- me besa en la mejilla y se marcha.

Esa fue la última noche que estuvimos juntos, la muerte de mi madre me afectó muchísimo; dejé la carrera de interpretación, todo lo que tenía, mi personalidad, mi casa, todo lo abandoné.

_-Kate, lo siento mucho.- Castle me toca el hombro mientras yo continuo llorando delante del ataúd de mi madre, ¿por qué? ¿Quién haría algo así? Empieza a llover pero yo no quiero marcharme, ¿adónde iría? Mi padre no puede venir hasta dentro de dos semanas, y en mi casa no puedo quedarme._

_\- Oye Kate, puedes venir conmigo, estarás a salvo.- miro a mi amigo el cual me presta su paraguas._

_\- No, necesito estar sola, adiós Richard.- y abandono el cementerio sin saber muy bien qué es lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora._


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

El aire helado no me deja pensar con claridad, me froto las manos para entrar en calor pero no sirve de mucho.

\- Lanie, ¿no tienes frío?- Mi amiga no deja de mirar por el microscopio, el cadáver que está tumbado en la camilla tenía en su camiseta un mechón de pelo rubio.

\- Kate, llevo ropa más que suficiente, recuerda que me paso aquí casi las 24 horas del día; me llevará unos días analizar este cabello, el laboratorio está hasta arriba de trabajo.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar, nuestro asesino o asesina sigue libre y eso no puedo permitirlo, avísame si encuentras algo más.- salgo rápidamente, todavía recuerdo el primer cuerpo sin vida que tuve ante mis ojos; mi madre.

Al llegar a comisaría veo a mis compañeros haciendo un pulso, nada, no hay remedio. Me siento en mi mesa y observo detenidamente la pizarra, la víctima Emma Duncan no era más que una estudiante en prácticas; su familia no sabe de nadie que quisiera hacerle daño.

-Oye chicos cuando terminéis de averiguar quién es el más fuerte, ¿podéis ir al apartamento de Emma? A lo mejor encontramos algo que nos pueda ayudar a descubrir por qué nuestra chica estaba en ese callejón aquella noche.

\- A la orden jefa.- Espo y Ryan cogen sus chaquetas y se marchan dejándome a mí observando todas las fotos. Al ver a Emma me viene a la cabeza aquellos tiempos en los que yo era una simple estudiante de universidad, los profesores exprimieron todo mi potencial al máximo.

\- Inspectora, ¿cómo vais con el caso?- Gates sale de su despacho, lleva el pelo suelto y va conjuntada como siempre.

\- Pues hasta ahora estamos bloqueados, la forense está analizando un mechón de pelo rubio que encontramos en el abrigo de la víctima.

\- ¿No sabéis que podría estar haciendo en aquel callejón? No es propio de una estudiante salir a esas horas, ¿no le parece?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted Señor pero hay que barajar todas las posibilidades, a lo mejor alguien conocido le llamó y quedaron allí.- Gates y yo miramos la pizarra, en ese momento entran Ryan y Espo.

\- Beckett, hemos encontrado algo.- me pasan un libro y una foto, no lo entiendo.

\- Mira la foto, y luego mira la contraportada del libro.- hago lo que me dice, en la foto aparecen dos personas, una es la víctima y la otra es un chico que rondará los 28 años; el caso es que su cara me suena mucho, esos ojos.

\- Emma vio por última vez al escritor de este libro, Richard Castle, en una firma de libros aquí en Manhattan.- vuelvo a mirar la foto, esta vez fijándome en el hombre, la expresión de felicidad, ese rostro, los ojos azules.

-¡¿Richard?!


	3. Capítulo 2

_Debo avisar que Alexis no estará en este fic, Castle tiene 28 y Kate 27, espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews!_

Capítulo 2

Conduzco rápidamente mientras pienso en aquella foto, es Richard, estoy segura; no podría olvidarme de esos ojos, las payasadas que hacíamos juntos, hasta que un día todo eso simplemente desapareció porque yo lo quise así.

Una gran cola de mujeres, tanto adolescentes como madres, espera impaciente a que llegue el autor que ya tiene tres novelas escritas; ni sabía que era famoso. Es una lástima que esta firma se vaya a estropear por mi culpa, pero sólo cumplo con mi trabajo; una mujer rubia avisa de que el Señor Castle está aquí. Cojo una muestra del libro y me pongo en la cola, no hay muchas personas delante de mí; tras una media hora insoportable por fin llega mi turno.

-¿Nombre?- Ni siquiera me mira, así no es cómo yo le recuerdo, en persona cambia mucho.

\- Kate Beckett.- al escuchar mi nombre levanta la cabeza rápidamente, nuestras miradas se cruzan, escribe mi nombre y me entrega el libro.

-¡Siguiente!- Exclama su editora pero yo no me muevo.

\- Lo siento mucho pero su escritor va a tener que responderme a unas preguntas, la firma de libros se cancela.

\- Pero, ¿quién se ha creído que es? No puede hacer eso.- saco la placa de mi bolsillo.

\- Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett, homicidios.- Castle se sorprende al verme así, se levanta y el susurra algo a su editora.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! Tus fans me van a matar.- dicho esto se disculpa ante las fans, yo me llevo a Castle a un sitio más tranquilo y privado. Se sienta delante de mí, no me ha dicho nada; y lo entiendo.

\- Señor Castle, ¿conoce usted a Emma Duncan?- Éste asiente, sus ojos azules miran los míos color avellana, me resulta muy difícil descifrar qué es lo que está pensando ahora mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

\- Hace dos días, es una alumna estupenda, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

\- Siento mucho decirle esto pero encontramos a Emma dos noches en un callejón, alguien la mató.- Castle se lleva las manos a la cabeza y empieza a murmurar.

\- Entonces era verdad, era verdad…

\- Perdone pero, era verdad, ¿el qué?

\- Emma me dijo que alguien le estaba siguiendo, estaba preocupada pero yo no quise darle importancia; ¡Mierda! Si le hubiese protegido ahora no estaría muerta.- intento tranquilizarle, al tocarle el hombro siento una chispa dentro de mí.

\- ¿Y Emma pudo ver a la persona que le seguía?

\- Sólo me dijo que iban a por ella porque estaba relacionada directamente conmigo, por lo que ahora el asesino o asesina vendrá a por mí.

\- Si eso es así, tendremos que proporcionarle una escolta, muchas gracias Señor Castle.- ambos nos levantamos, nos quedamos cara a cara, cuando me dispongo a salir Richard me coge del brazo.

\- ¿Por qué Kate? ¿Por qué me apartaste de tu vida?- Le miro con tristeza, ahora no por favor.

\- Rick ya lo sabes, la muerte de mi madre cambió mi vida.

\- ¿Y eso significaba apartarme de ti? Yo te hubiese ayudado.

\- Ya es tarde Richard, y sé que hice mal pero necesitaba tiempo.- en ese momento escuchamos un grito desde fuera, su editora está al borde de un ataque, Castle se acerca a la puerta.

\- Yo te quería Kate.- y dicho esto desaparece por la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-_Yo te quería Kate_.- Esas palabras se clavan en mi corazón, sentimientos de alegría porque una vez sintió algo por mí y ahora tristeza y dolor, mucho dolor. Ya han pasado dos días desde aquello, por lo menos sé que Rick tiene a dos miembros de la policía vigilándole; o más bien, protegiéndole.

Dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, hoy ha sido muy duro, seguimos sin encontrar al asesino de Emma; cada vez que damos un paso hacia delante resulta que es en falso. Preparo la bañera, un baño caliente siempre me alivia después de un día tan largo.

Cuando voy a meterme a la bañera suena mi teléfono, número desconocido.

-¿Si?- Escucho una ligera respiración, no estoy para bromas.- ¿Quién es?

\- Hola Kate, ¿podemos vernos?- Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando escucho esa voz, la que tantas veces me hizo reír, me animó y se me declaró hace tan solo un par de días.

\- ¿Rick? Claro, ¿ahora?- Tengo ganas de volver a verle, fuimos grandes amigos, yo me alejé y ahora está al otro lado del teléfono; ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu apartamento? Estaré allí en una hora.- no puedo evitar sonreír, volver a pasar tiempo juntos, como aquellos años en el instituto; cuando nos quedábamos a dormir uno en casa del otro.

\- Estupendo, hasta dentro de una hora.- terminamos la llamada, me da tiempo a darme un baño exprés. He conseguido relajarme, me he puesto mi pijama de invierno, azul con dibujos de bicicletas. Rick llega puntual, le abro la puerta, lleva una botella de vino en la mano.

\- Buenas noches, "Inspectora".- me guiña un ojo, ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, mi amigo se quita la chaqueta, lleva una camisa informal y unos pantalones vaqueros; sigue igual de guapo.

\- Así que, homicidios, ¿eh?- Me lo pregunta mientras me sirve la copa de vino.

\- Si, ¿y tú? Eres famoso, no tenía ni idea.- Rick me mira estupefacto.

\- ¿Qué no tenías ni idea? Pero si salgo hasta en los autobuses.- le pego un pequeño sorbo a mi copa, Rick se sirve la suya y la levanta.

\- Propongo un brindis, por el reencuentro de dos grandes amigos.- golpeamos las copas, se le ve más relajado y feliz y eso me llena de alegría. Rick se levanta y se acerca a mi equipo de música, escoge una canción y le da para que se reproduzca.

_Vuelvo a la esquina donde te vi primero_

_Voy a acampar en mi saco de dormir, no me voy a mover_

_Tengo tu foto en mi mano con algunas palabras_

_Diciendo, si ves a esta chica puedes decirle donde estoy_

_Algunos intentan darme dinero en la mano, ellos no lo entienden_

_No estoy roto, sólo el corazón está roto_

_Sé que no tiene ningún sentido, pero que puedo hacer_

_Cómo voy a moverme si he estado enamorado de ti._

_-_Preciosa canción, "The man who can´t be moved".- mi amigo vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, esta vez más cerca.

\- Kate, siento mucho cómo te traté en la firma, es que cuando me dijiste lo de Emma; reacción mal.

\- No Rick, reaccionaste cómo todas las personas, por cierto, ¿no habrás venido solo, verdad?- Me asomo a la puerta y veo a los agentes en la puerta, les saludo y vuelvo a entrar.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Kate? Puedo cuidarme solito, ya no somos unos críos.- tiene razón pero si le ocurriese algo, no podría soportarlo.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, mi madre te manda recuerdos, cuando le dije que te había visto se puso histérica; puedes ir a mi casa siempre que quieras.- Martha, la madre de Rick, una mujer encantadora y con un espíritu joven; puede parecer que se le va la cabeza pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

\- Rick mañana tengo que trabajar, podemos quedar para comer si no te viene mal, ¿qué me dices?- Mi amigo vuelve a hacer ese gesto que tanto me gusta, se rasca la cabeza.

\- Pues, inspectora tengo que consultar mi agenda, ya sabe que ahora soy un hombre muy ocupado.- le pego un codazo y éste me saca la lengua, qué recuerdos.

\- Llámame si encuentra usted un hueco libre en su apretada agenda, "essscritor".- nos levantamos y le acompaño a la puerta, mi corazón quiere besarle pero mi cabeza se interpone.

\- Me ha encantado verte Rick, en serio.- mi amigo me besa en la mejilla, cómo todas aquellas veces en las que me animaba o cuando nos despedíamos.

\- Buenas noches Kate.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Entro con una gran sonrisa a la 12th, mis compañeros están mirando la pizarra; dejo el abrigo y me acerco a ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo vamos?- Espo me mira y levanta una ceja, le susurra algo a Ryan.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?- En ese momento viene Gates con un papel en la mano.

\- Buenos días detectives, os tengo que informar de algo reciente.- los tres nos sentamos y escuchamos atentamente.

\- Esta mañana he recibido una llamada del alcalde, un escritor quiere pasar unos días con nosotros para escribir una nueva novela, tenéis que ser amables; os lo digo especialmente a vosotros dos.- Espo y Ryan se ríen, yo en cambio me quedo pensativa; me parece que ya sé quién es.

\- Señor, ¿cómo se llama ese escritor?

\- Richard Castle, mi hija es una gran fan suya.- ¡Oh Rick! Espero que sea eso, que venga a inspirarse. Gates vuelve a su despacho, intento volver al trabajo.

\- Todos los famosos son iguales, pueden hacer lo que quieran.- a Espo no le gusta mucho la idea de tener a otra persona aquí, significa que tenemos que hacer de canguros; es nuestra responsabilidad.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Nos giramos y vemos a Castle con dos cafés en la mano, me entrega uno y yo me sonrojo.

\- Beckett, ¿ya os conocíais?- Asiento sin mirarle, Rick se acerca y le estrecha la mano.

\- Es un placer, detective…Espósito, será una delicia tener a un personaje como tú en mi próxima novela.- eso cambia la cara de Javi, le vuelve a estrechar la mano y regresa a su trabajo.

\- Hola Señor Castle, mi prometida es una admiradora suya.- Rick sonríe y le firma a Ryan en una hoja, le dejo que se siente en una silla que hay pegada a mi mesa.

\- Me gusta esto, mírate, la que decía que yo había perdido el juicio porque quería ser poli.- miro a mi amigo, realmente está aquí.

\- Rick, los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí.- pensar en mi madre me entristece, Castle me coge la mano.

\- Kate, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que yo.- me besa en la mejilla y eso me anima, no puedo distraerme más.

\- Tengo que trabajar, necesito que estés callado, ¿vale?- Éste asiente como un niño pequeño, me levanto y miro la pizarra una y otra vez. Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué una estudiante cómo Emma iría a un lugar como ése?

\- Oye Beckett, a lo mejor te interesaría saber que Emma se veía con un chico, un compañero de la universidad.- miro a Castle con incredulidad.

\- Podrías haberlo dicho antes, cualquier información, por muy insignificante que sea, es valiosa para nosotros.- Rick se encoge de hombros, saca su móvil.

\- Se llama Trevor Jones, me parece que estuvo saliendo un par de meses con Emma; después Emma cortó con él porque le daba más importancia a su trabajo que a la relación.

\- Rick, ¿no tendrás por casualidad la dirección de Trevor?- Desconcertado mira su móvil, rápidamente llamo a mis compañeros.

\- Quiero que busquéis a Trevor Jones, estuvo saliendo con nuestra víctima.- éstos asienten y se ponen manos a la obra, de repente escucho como una vibración.

\- El hambre me reclama.- dice Rick llevándose las manos al estómago.

\- Pues vete a comer, no estás aquí por obligación.- Rick niega con la cabeza.

\- No me iré sin ti inspectora, recuerda que me debes una comida, de aquí no me muevo.- mi amigo tan cabezota como siempre, miro la hora, me puedo permitir estar fuera dos horas; cojo el abrigo y juntos salimos de la comisaría.

\- ¡Oh dios mío Rick! ¿Esto es tuyo?- Un lujoso ferrari rojo está aparcado justo delante de la puerta, todas las personas que pasan se detienen a mirarlo y a hacerle fotos; a Rick también.

\- Venga Kate, sube, el restaurante nos espera.- dudosa me subo y me pongo las gafas de sol; Castle gira la llave y escuchamos un rugido del motor. Es la primera vez que subo en uno de éstos, mi amigo conduce a una velocidad moderada.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Varias fans se han acercado para hacerse una foto con el hombre que está sentado delante de mí, Rick les ha pedido amablemente que le dejen comer con una vieja amiga.

-No eres cómo los demás, te preocupas por tus fans, eso me gusta.- mi amigo sonríe y continua comiendo su ternera con patatas, yo casi ya me he terminado mi ensalada.

\- Kate, vamos, a mí no se me ha subido la fama a la cabeza; es más, parte de mi dinero es donado a varias fundaciones.- el camarero nos trae el segundo plato, lasaña; tiene una olor estupenda.

\- Y bueno cuéntame inspectora, ¿Tiene a alguien escondido en su corazoncito?- Esa pregunta me hace toser, bebo agua.

\- Si no me lo quieres contar vale, pero tampoco hace falta que intentes suicidarte.- niego con la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si eres una diosa, no, mejor dicho una musa.

\- Perdona, ¿qué me has llamado?

\- Musa, eres la inspiración de un pintor, de un poeta y de un escritor.- le miro sin saber qué decir, no sé cómo tomarme eso; siempre he sentido algo por Rick. Al principio pensé que era una simple amistad entre dos buenos amigos, pero pasaron los años y los sentimientos cambiaron.

\- ¿Y tú? Con la gran vida que llevas seguro que tienes a alguna dama en tu vida.- Rick mira su plato, ahora casi vacío.

\- No te voy a negar que he estado con otras mujeres.- se queda en silencio, tengo que volver a comisaría. En ese momento levanta la cabeza y me mira, con esos preciosos ojos azules, esa expresión en su mirada me pone nerviosa.

\- Pero ninguna era como tú.- abro la boca y los ojos tanto como puedo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Kate, he estado con otras mujeres, pero ninguna era como tú.- me quedo inmóvil en la mesa, rápidamente voy hacia el baño; ¡Madre mía! Esto no puede estar pasando, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Alguien llama a la puerta.

\- Kate, ¿estás bien?- me echo agua en la cara y me miro en el espejo, pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? El hombre que está ahí fuera me gusta, desde la primera vez que lo vi sentado en clase; nadie quiso sentarse a su lado pero yo vi lo que los demás no vieron. Un chico sensible, amable, inteligente, guapo, gracioso; ¿qué pasaría si le abriese la puerta de mi corazón? He estado sola, a mi madre le arrebataron la vida y a mí la oportunidad de amar a alguien.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos a comisaría?- Rick está preocupado, le miro y me acerco a él.

\- No, tenemos tiempo, me apetece dar un paseo.- Castle paga la comida, salimos agarrados de la mano. Antes de subir al coche, me pongo delante de Rick.

\- Dime Rick, ¿por qué yo?- Éste me mira confuso, las personas vuelven a detenerse a contemplar el lujoso coche del escritor.

\- ¿Por qué tú? No lo entiendo.

\- Hay millones de mujeres que querrían estar contigo, y sin embargo, estás aquí conmigo. Cuando fui la persona que se alejó de ti, no te llamó, ni siquiera te mandó un mensaje.- Castle me agarra de la cintura, con los dedos me limpia las lágrimas que ahora caen por mis mejillas.

\- Muy fácil, para empezar, yo no quiero salir con ninguna de esas millones de mujeres. Me gustaste desde el primer día que te acercaste a mí en clase, eres una mujer responsable, trabajadora, te preocupas por los demás; eres fuerte, inteligente, tienes un carácter que me encanta.- le pongo mi dedo en su boca.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Porque tenía miedo de perder lo que teníamos, cuando te alejaste de mí estuve un tiempo sin ir a la universidad; no había día en que no pensase en ti, un día simplemente empecé a escribir y mira, aquí estamos.

\- Rick, ¿y ahora? ¿Estarás conmigo?- Éste sonríe y se acerca todavía más, me agarro a su cuello y él me agarra por la cintura.

\- Nunca te dejaré.- dicho esto nos besamos, nos olvidamos de todo, ambos deseábamos esto; nos subimos al coche.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?- Rick se pone las gafas de sol.

\- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 5

Rick me ha puesto un pañuelo en los ojos, no ha querido que viese su gran sorpresa. Llevamos caminando unos diez minutos y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada; de repente nos detenemos.

\- Bueno, ya hemos llegado.- me quita el pañuelo, mis ojos tardan unos segundos en visualizar lo que hay delante de nosotros.

\- Rick, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Mi amigo me ha llevado a nuestra antigua clase del instituto, en esta misma aula nos conocimos; no ha cambiado mucho.

\- Kate, soy un escritor de éxito y me gusta hacer las cosas correctamente.- éste me sienta en mi antiguo pupitre, Castle se arrodilla a mi lado. ¡Madre mía! No será capaz.

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- Suelto un gran suspiro, mi corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad, menudo susto me ha dado. Le miro y pienso en todos los momentos que hemos pasado, estuvimos más de cuatro años sin vernos y ahora aquí está, arrodillado y mirándome.

\- Richard, de verdad que lo siento, pero no sé si estoy preparada para una relación; mi trabajo ocupa casi todo mi tiempo.- Castle me coge la mano.

\- Kate, he soñado con este momento desde que nos hicimos inseparables, yo sé que tú sientes algo por mí; vamos a darnos una oportunidad, por favor.- miro a mi amigo, mi compañero, el cual estuvo conmigo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos.

\- Prométeme que tendrás paciencia, esto de las relaciones no va mucho conmigo.- mi amigo asiente y me besa en la mano. En ese momento suena el timbre, los alumnos estarán a punto de entrar.

\- Vámonos, tengo que volver al trabajo.

De camino a la comisaría le doy vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir, volver a abrir mi corazón va a ser muy duro; mi madre me hubiese dado la típica "charla" respecto a los hombres. Dejo que las lágrimas caigan y desaparezcan en el aire, Rick me ofrece la mano y yo la acepto; pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Estamos hablando de Richard, ¿cómo he podido dudar siquiera?

-Bueno inspectora, me temo que tengo que dejarle, mi editora quiere verme.- me viene a la mente el carácter de esa mujer, me cuesta admitirlo pero Rick necesita a alguien así para que no se distraiga.

\- ¿A qué hora sales?- Me bajo del coche y me apoyo en la puerta.

\- No lo sé Rick, creo que tengo mucho papeleo por hacer.- Castle se queda pensativo unos segundos.

\- Pues nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?- Le miro y asiento, Rick se desabrocha el cinturón y me besa en la mejilla.

\- Espero impaciente, detective.- me sonríe y rápidamente se aleja por las calles de la ciudad, rozo con los dedos justo dónde Castle me ha besado; en ese momento sale mi amiga Lanie por la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ese escritor?- Mi amiga es increíble, tiene un carácter fuerte pero a la vez es cariñosa; es la mejor forense que conozco.

\- Porque no estaba saliendo con ese escritor.

\- Ajá, o sea que ahora sí que estás saliendo, ¡Que fuerte!- Le pongo el dedo en la boca, si Gates se entera de que estamos juntos echará a Rick de la comisaría.

\- Lanie por favor, será mejor que entremos, allí te lo contaré todo.

-Vale ya estamos solas, cuéntamelo todo, no te dejes nada.- cierro la puerta de la sala de descanso de la comisaría y me siento al lado de mi amiga.

\- Lo primero, no quiero que esto salga de aquí, ¿entendido?- Lanie asiente en silencio, tengo que resumirle la historia.

\- Para empezar, ese escritor se llama Richard Castle, bueno es su nombre de escritor. Pero nosotros ya nos conocíamos del instituto; nos hicimos muy amigos, salíamos los sábados, íbamos al cine…-

\- Vamos que fuisteis algo más que amigos.- Lanie está muy emocionada pero yo en cambio no sonrío.

\- Lanie si quieres saber toda la historia no me interrumpas, por favor. El caso es que nos divertíamos mucho hasta que asesinaron a mi madre.- mi amiga ya sabe la historia y no me apetece volver a recordarla.

\- Cuando mi madre se fue me quedé destrozada, tomé un cambio en mi vida y eso incluía apartar a Richard de mi lado.- Lanie me mira y me coge la mano.

\- Pero cielo, ¿tú sentías algo por él?- Asiento sin mirarle, le quería con locura, pero estos años sin saber nada el uno del otro; no sé si podré empezar una relación.

\- El otro día nos vimos en una firma que él tenía y bueno, ya sabes cómo sigue lo demás.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?- He querido omitir el que me haya llevado a nuestra antigua clase para pedirme salir.

\- No lo sé Lanie, Rick siempre ha sido atractivo, inteligente y ahora es rico, podría estar con cualquier mujer…- no puedo terminar la frase.

\- Pero está contigo Kate, yo lo veo muy claro, sigue locamente enamorado de ti.- después de tantos años, sigue queriendo estar conmigo; le aparté de mi vida y ha vuelto.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

El día ha sido muy largo, no me gusta nada hacer todo el papeleo pero no todo puede ser acción; me despido de mis compañeros. Al salir a la calle me encuentro con el Ferrari, pero, ¿y Castle? De repente escucho unas risas, no sé por qué me escondo detrás de unos contenedores. Veo a Rick con una chica que antes no había visto, está muy cerca de Castle pero éste no hace nada por alejarse.

-¡Ay Ricky! Me lo he pasado genial, espero que volvamos a repetirlo muy pronto.- la chica, la cual tendrá unos 25 años, alta, morena y esbelta, le besa cerca de la comisura de los labios.

\- Te he pedido un taxi Gabriela, será mejor que descanses.- no me puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, ¿por qué Rick no ha hecho nada? Me pide salir y a la hora ya está con otra, pero no le puedo culpar; yo me alejé sin dar explicaciones. Tengo que salir de aquí, me meto en el coche y salgo pitando, en ese momento me suena el teléfono, es él.

Ahora no quiero hablar, no después de lo que he presenciado; ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Nuestras vidas son completamente distintas, él se mueve en el círculo de la gente con poder y yo mientras cazo asesinos; nunca podremos ser una pareja.

Rick llama al teléfono fijo pero dejo que suene el contestador, "_Kate te he esperado en la puerta de la 12th, tus compañeros me han dicho que ya estarías aquí, cógelo, por favor",_ y así un mensaje tras otro. Apago el móvil y me tumbo en el sofá, lentamente me voy quedando dormida, me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

El tráfico de la ciudad me despierta, ¿qué hora es? ¡Mierda! No quiero llegar tarde, no es propio de mí; me doy una ducha rápida, me cojo las cosas y salgo rápidamente por la puerta. De camino a la comisaría me tomo un buen café, no quiero aceptar el de Castle; porque sé que vendrá.

-Beckett, ¿es qué te ha pasado el metro por encima?- Espo y Ryan me miran sorprendidos, todavía llevo el pelo un poco húmedo pero me da igual.

\- No es asunto vuestro, ¿cómo vamos con el caso de Emma? ¿Habéis hablado con Trevor?

\- Más que eso, está en la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Pues vamos.- Cojo mi carpeta para apuntar, cuando entro veo a un joven asustado, no me dejo engañar; los asesinos tienen fama de ser mentirosos y de actuar bien.

\- Hola Trevor, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- Éste me mira, tiene el pelo enmarañado, los ojos castaños y se nota que hace ejercicio.

\- No lo sé, dos polis me sacaron de mi entrenamiento de wáter polo.- saco la foto de Emma y se la enseño, Trevor abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¿Emma está muerta?

\- Trevor, tengo entendido que Emma rompió contigo, ¿cómo te sentiste?- Trevor me mira desconcertado, aparta la foto de la víctima.

\- ¿Qué cómo me sentí? Pues mal, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría, yo tenía entrenamientos casi todo el tiempo y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con ese escritor; hasta llegué a pensar que estaban liados pero me equivoqué.

\- ¿Qué estaban liados? ¿Por qué lo dices?- La pregunta me sorprende hasta a mí.

\- Pues porque salían todos los días, quedaban para comer, pero una vez le pregunté a Emma si sentía algo por él y me dijo que el escritor estaba enamorado de otra mujer; que por cierto se parece mucho a usted.- eso me atraviesa el pecho, pero la imagen de anoche me vuelve a la mente.

\- Entonces, ¿no tenías motivos para matarla? ¿Dónde estuviste el jueves de la semana pasada?

\- Estuve entrenando con unos compañeros y después me fui a dormir.- mandaré a Ryan a que interrogue a sus compañeros, este caso cada vez se está complicando más.

\- Muchas gracias Trevor.- cuando me dispongo a salir Trevor me detiene.

\- Connor Dawson, a veces quedaba con Emma, a mí no me dio muy buena espina.- le doy las gracias y salgo del interrogatorio, no me sorprendo al ver a Rick sentado en su silla.

\- Kate, ¿por qué no me has cogido las llamadas?- Me siento sin mirarle.

\- Espo quiero que busques a Connor Dawson, puede que tenga antecedentes, y dile a Ryan que investigue a los compañeros de Trevor.- mi compañero asiente y se pone manos a la obra.

\- Kate, te estoy hablando.- le miro.

\- Richard, estoy trabajando, vuelve a tu mundo de los libros, editores y fiestas, mi vida está aquí; puedes irte. Yo hablaré con el capitán.- Rick me mira sin saber qué decir, coge su abrigo y se marcha.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, intento sacar tiempo para poder escribir y subir; por lo que he podido leer veo que la historia está gustando! Otra vez gracias, caskett_18_

Capítulo 8

Ya han pasado dos semanas y todavía continuo ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Rick; hoy parece que se ha rendido, así podré centrarme en el mismo caso de hace un mes.

-Chicos se nos está escapando algo, Connor Dawson al parecer tampoco tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Emma; volvemos a quedarnos como al principio.- Espo y Ryan se miran y luego a mí, seguro que se han dado cuenta de las ojeras que tengo.

\- Lanie, dime que tienes algo para mí, por favor.- no me ha quedado otra que llamar a mi amiga para ver si ha encontrado algo más.

\- Pues sí, pero necesito decírtelo en persona.- su tono de voz me deja sin palabras, voy rápidamente al laboratorio, dónde mi amiga me mira con mucho miedo.

\- Lanie, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene esa cara?- Mi amiga me ofrece una silla y yo me siento sin discutir; ésta se sienta en frente.

\- Kate, por favor, prométeme que no saldrás corriendo, ¿vale?- Le miro ahora preocupada, nunca había visto a mi amiga así, bueno sí, cuando cortó con su ex.

\- Lanie venga, ¿qué has descubierto?- Ésa se levanta y me acerca un pelo, literalmente, en una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Un pelo? Es moreno, ¿de quién es?- Mi amiga se toca el pelo varias veces, después suspira y vuelve a mirarme.

\- Cielo, es de Castle, ese pelo es de Richard.- sus palabras me atraviesan el corazón, no puedo moverme, vuelvo a mirar la bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿De Richard?- Lanie asiente.

\- Lo encontré la semana pasada revisando la ropa de Emma, Kate, ¿estás bien?- Pues no, no estoy bien, Rick, ¿un asesino? Eso es imposible, aunque es cierto que estuvimos sin vernos más de cuatro años.

\- Tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la información Lanie.- mi amiga me abraza, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es desaparecer; me voy de la comisaría y conduzco sin rumbo. Las lágrimas no dejan de deslizarse por mis mejillas, ¿por qué Rick? ¡NO! No puedo sacar conclusiones precipitadas, le conozco demasiado bien, no sería capaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado al parque dónde Rick y yo solíamos quedar, me siento en uno de los columpios. Cierro los ojos y me viene a la cabeza el rostro de mi amigo cuando le dije que se marchase; fui muy dura con él.

-Perdona, ¿está libre este columpio?- Abro los ojos y veo a Castle, su rostro es de cansancio, ya somos dos. Asiento con la cabeza.

\- Kate, yo…- pero le interrumpo, éste me mira.

\- Rick, lo siento mucho, no sé qué es lo que me pasó; es que te vi con aquella chica y simplemente me enfadé.- Rick está confuso, hasta que recuerda aquella noche.

\- ¿Con Gabriela? Kate, Gabriela es una directora ejecutiva de una editorial; simplemente fue una reunión de trabajo.- pues a mí no me dio esa impresión pero prefiero no decir nada.

\- Vamos que te pusiste celosa, ¿no?- Le miro sorprendida.

\- ¡Celosa! ¿Yo? Estás de coña.- Rick sonríe pero yo no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Lanie; tengo que hablar con él.

\- Richard, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- mi amigo me coge la mano, yo acepto su comprensión, su tacto; que tantas veces me ha erizado la piel.

\- La forense encontró un pelo tuyo en la manga de la camisa de Emma, ahora eres nuestro principal sospechoso.- Rick lentamente va soltando mi mano, se levanta del columpio, yo le imito.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Kate, sabes que yo no haría nada semejante.- no puedo mirarle, es Rick, el mismo chico que me hacía reír hasta cuando nos castigaban después de clase (siempre por su culpa).

\- Vamos Castle, sólo tendrás que contestar a unas preguntas, nada más.- mi amigo no quiere creerse lo que le estoy diciendo, y yo tampoco.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Entro a la sala de interrogatorios pero ahora es distinto, Rick está sentado esperándome.

\- Señor Castle, ¿dónde estuviste el jueves 27 de febrero?- Mi amigo sigue en estado de shock, esto que está pasando es una pesadilla para ambos.

\- Estuve en una fiesta de promoción de mi libro.- apunto todo lo que me dice, me cuesta mucho escribir.

\- Kate por favor, soy inocente, ¿tú me crees?- me coge las manos, le miro, realmente no puedo verle de esa forma.

\- Nunca dejé de hacerlo.- conseguimos sonreír durante unos minutos, volvemos al interrogatorio.

\- Tengo entendido que Emma sentía mucho afecto por usted, ¿llegaron a tener relaciones sexuales?- Eso nos sorprende a los dos, pero yo sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo.

\- Por supuesto que no, nuestra relación fue estrictamente profesional.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de las salidas nocturnas? Porque el ex novio de Emma me dijo que salían con frecuencia.- Rick se toca el pelo y cierra los ojos.

\- Richard, mírame.- éste obedece, veo la verdad en su mirada, él no fue.

\- Una última pregunta.- disimuladamente desconecto los micros.- Trevor Jones me dijo que usted no estaba interesado en Emma porque estaba enamorado de otra.

\- Eso no es una pregunta inspectora.- sonríe y se acerca a mi oído.- Tú eres la única Kate.

En ese momento entra Espo por la puerta, él lo ha estado viendo todo.

-¿Esto ha sido un interrogatorio o una cita? Kate, si Gates se entera os echará a patadas a los dos; y ahora, ¿puedes venir? Hemos encontrado algo interesante.- Castle y yo salimos y observamos la pizarra.

\- Un testigo nos ha llamado diciendo que una moto fue vista en la escena del crimen, tenemos la matrícula; según esto la moto pertenece a una tal Cleo Santiago, tiene un apartamento en Brooklyn y Beckett, la Señorita Santiago es rubia.- Ryan me pasa la foto, vaya, es una chica muy guapa.

\- Chicos, ¿queréis un pañuelo? Para limpiarlos las babas.- el comentario de Castle me hace reír, mis compañeros le hacen burla; el rumbo del caso ha girado y ahora podremos avanzar.

\- Muy bien, gracias Lanie.- a mi amiga se le olvidó por completo analizar el pelo rubio que encontramos en el abrigo y por suerte para nosotros, coincide. Ahora que sabemos que Rick no tiene nada que ver estoy más tranquila; le miro mientras éste observa detenidamente la pizarra.

\- Kate escucha, todo esto me ha hecho pensar; tengo una idea para un nuevo libro.- a veces se me olvida que es un escritor de éxito, luego veo su Ferrari y lo recuerdo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué va a tratar?

\- De ti.- eso me deja sin respiración, Castle al ver mi expresión se sienta en la silla.

\- No me has entendido, voy a escribir una novela policíaca, con personajes de esta comisaría, ¿qué te parece?

\- Tengo varios nombres: Ochoa, Raley, Lauren…- me explica quiénes serán cada uno.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo se llamará mi personaje?- Castle se queda pensativo y después sonríe.

\- Nikki, la inspectora Nikki Heat.- mi gesto de asco le hace reír.

\- ¿Nikki Heat? Eso es nombre de prostituta.- Rick niega con la cabeza.

\- Nikki Heat es nombre de una diosa, de una musa; ya te lo dije.- mi amigo está loco, definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza

\- Rick, hoy no tengo que hacer papeleo, ¿quieres que tomemos una copa?

\- Siempre y cuando sea con usted, inspectora.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Castle y yo estamos sentados en la mesa de un bar, llevamos casi dos horas aquí.

\- Kate, ¿por qué iba yo a mentirte?- Arqueo una ceja y le pego un sorbo a mi cerveza, hacía tiempo que no me tomaba una.

\- Porque eres un mentiroso, acuérdate en el instituto.- los dos nos reímos mientras contamos anécdotas, algunas, bastante embarazosas. El bar está a punto de cerrar pero yo no quiero separarme de Rick.

\- Vamos Kate, la última en mi casa; está ahí al lado.- y es cierto, su loft está a dos manzanas, me invita a entrar.

\- Vaya Castle, tienes un apartamento precioso, ¿tanto ganas cómo escritor?- el salón y la cocina están combinados, me enseña su despacho. Castle se va a la cocina mientras yo me quedo mirando los discos de música.

\- Oye Beckett, ¿qué quieres?- Me acerco a él y le quito los vasos de las manos.

\- Lo siento mucho Castle, por todo lo que ha pasado, por alejarte de mi vida cuando más te necesitaba; me miraba a mí misma y sólo podía pensar en ti. Sólo te quiero a ti.- Rick me coge la cara y empieza a besarme, me besa por el cuello y después los labios.

\- Aquí no.- mi amigo me coge en brazos y me lleva a su habitación.- con rapidez me desabrocha los botones de la camisa, yo le quito la suya; ¡Madre mía! Me tumba con suavidad en la cama, aprovecha y se deshace primero de mis botas y después de los pantalones, dejándome en ropa interior.

\- Eres preciosa inspectora.- le acerco y vuelvo a besarle, cómo deseábamos esto.

\- Rick una cosita.- éste me mira.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tú eres el primero.- Mi amigo se sorprende, se acerca a mi rostro.

\- Soy el primero y el único- sonrío y le beso.- Siempre.

La ciudad de Nueva York ya se ha despertado y con el ruido del tráfico me despierto. Observo al escritor, me viene a la mente esos fines de semana en los que nos quedábamos a dormir uno en la casa del otro; a Rick no le hacía mucha gracia que yo durmiese en su casa porque era un pequeño apartamento pero a mí no me importaba.

Decido levantarme y preparar café, es increíble que Rick viva solo en este lujoso loft, no puedo evitar pensar la cantidad de mujeres que habrán pisado este salón, el sofá o la cama; pongo el agua a hervir. En ese momento escucho como alguien abre la puerta de la entrada, rápidamente cojo mi pistola y me coloco.

-¡Alto!- Martha se pega un buen susto, deja caer las cosas.

\- Por favor no me hagan daño.- No puedo creerme que sea ella, pero si está igual que hace unos años.

\- ¿Martha?- Al escuchar su nombre ésta abre los ojos, cuando me ve no duda en correr hacia mí.

-¡Katherine, Katherine Beckett!- Nos damos un fuerte abrazo, todavía me trata como si fuera una hija más pero espero que deje de verme así; y más si ahora estoy con su hijo.

\- Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Me mira fijamente, llevo puesta la camisa de Castle, con todas las piernas al aire, entonces Martha sonríe.

\- No me digas que… ¿Dónde está Richard?- Le señalo la habitación, a Rick no le va gustar nada que su madre entre gritando, llevará una resaca el pobre. Preparo los cafés y entro a la habitación, Castle me suplica ayuda con los ojos.

\- Martha anoche salimos a tomar unas copas y bueno, uno de los dos acabó mal.- ésta y yo nos reímos, le paso el café a Rick, Martha todavía no puede creerse lo que está viendo y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

\- Madre, ¿no estabas en los Hamptons?- Me siento al lado de mi compañero, éste pasa su brazo por mis hombros dejando que me apoye en su pecho.

\- Estaba, pero me aburría yo sola, sabiendo que mi querida Katherine está aquí; podríamos ir en vacaciones, ¿no?- Es verdad, quedan dos semanas para el verano y yo necesito relajarme.

\- Claro Martha, yo me apunto, ¿Rick?- Éste no da crédito, se lo piensa un momento para molestarnos pero enseguida asiente con la cabeza. Martha contenta sale de la habitación, en ese momento suena mi móvil.

\- Beckett.-

\- Hemos encontrado algo bastante jugoso.- Espo me hace un breve resumen.

\- Está bien, vamos para allá.- Castle abre los ojos cuando escucha "vamos", rápidamente se levanta de la cama, le entra un pequeño mareo pero vuelve en sí.

\- Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿te apuntas?- Le miro con deseo, volver a tocar su torso, su piel rozando con la mía, me coge la mano y juntos, nos duchamos.


	12. Capitulo11

_He de advertir de que he dado un salto, ha pasado un año, el caso de Emma se ha resuelto; espero que os esté gustando._

Capítulo 11

Mi anillo reluce cuando le da el sol, es increíble que esté prometida con Rick, el mismo Rick al que tuve que defender en varias peleas; pobre. La verdad es que después de lo que ocurrió con el caso de Emma, supe que no podría vivir sin él.

_-¡Trevor, baja el arma, ahora!- Resulta que fue él el que mató a Emma, por celos. Castle se está quedando sin respiración, Trevor le tiene sujeto y apuntándole a la cabeza._

_-¡NO! Este hijo de puta se tiró a Emma cuando todavía estaba conmigo, todo es culpa suya.- Espo y Ryan están en mi misma posición, ¿qué hago? Si muevo un solo músculo Rick será una víctima más, lo importante es mantener la calma._

_\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Trevor? ¿Alguna vez les viste juntos?- Trevor me mira, está asustado, confuso, es decir, más peligroso. _

_\- No, pero lo sé, sino, ¿por qué Emma pasaba tanto tiempo con él?_

_\- Trevor, ella era su ayudante, sólo hacía las prácticas, nada más.- éste niega con la cabeza, observo como quita el dedo del gatillo pero todavía no hay que precipitarse._

_\- Emma me dijo que me quería._

_\- Y te quería Trevor, pero no pudiste darte cuenta.- en ese momento todo pasa como en una película, Trevor me echa encima a Rick, pero Espo y Ryan son más rápidos y consiguen atraparle._

_\- Trevor Jones, queda detenido por el asesinato de Emma Duncan y por el secuestro de Richard Castle.- Ryan le pone las esposas y se lo lleva al coche, Espo le acompaña._

_\- ¿Estás bien?- Rick me seca las lágrimas, le abrazo y me acurruco en su pecho._

_\- Rick, pensé que te había perdido.- nos quedamos un rato en silencio._

_\- Kate, estaré siempre a tu lado, recuérdalo.- dicho esto me besa, definitivamente le quiero._

\- ¿Kate, estás ahí?- Mi prometido me mira, verle así, tan vivo y atento como siempre, cuando me dijo que todos los años iba a visitar a mi madre al cementerio; no pude hacer otra cosa que besarle para terminar haciendo el amor.

\- Si, lo siento, estaba distraída.- y Castle sabe por qué, el que mi madre no esté aquí para ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda me afecta muchísimo pero tanto Rick como mis amigos me animan hablando de lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

\- Kate, si necesitas más tiempo, lo entenderé.- me levanto del sofá y me acerco a él.

\- No quiero esperar más, tenemos el sitio, el vestido, la canción y lo más importante, te tengo a ti.- Castle me agarra por la cintura y me besa, Martha entra cargada de bolsas.

\- Madre, ¿qué es todo esto?- Rick le ayuda con las bolsas, son todas de tiendas de ropa, complementos y zapatos.

\- Hijo, ¿no es evidente?- Me río ante su comentario, ha dejado el salón lleno de bolsas, y la verdad no entendemos por qué.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas tanta ropa? Tienes un vestidor enorme, y algunas prendas todavía con el precio.- Martha no deja de sonreír., mira a su hijo y después a mí.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que esta ropa vaya ser para mí?, esto es mi regalo de pedida para vosotros.- eso nos deja sin palabras a los dos, mi suegra comienza a sacar todo lo que nos ha comprado; no se ha dejado nada.

-¡Vaya Martha! ¿No crees que te has excedido un poco?- Nunca había visto tanta ropa junta, no soy una mujer a la que le guste ir a la moda, pero al parecer Martha no va a tolerar eso. Me paso el día probándome cosas, y he de admitir que me gusta todo, Martha tiene buen gusto, Rick, en cambio, ha decidido que ya se lo probará; quiere terminar su libro antes de la boda.

En ese momento me llaman al móvil, es Lanie, llevo días sin verla.

-¡Hola futura Señora Castle!- Mi forense siempre tan viva, miedo me da la despedida de soltera, ya dejó caer algún comentario el otro día.

\- Hola Lanie, ¿cómo vais por allí?- Últimamente la ciudad ha estado muy tranquila, y lo agradezco pero Lanie todavía tiene que ocuparse de algunas cosas.

\- Ya he terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, ¿te apetecen unas cervezas?- La verdad es que muero por quedar con ella y charlar un rato, así Rick podrá escribir tranquilo.

\- Claro, ¿nos vemos en veinte minutos?- Mi amiga emocionada asiente, decido ponerme algo de lo que Martha me ha regalado, decido ponerme unos pantalones pitillo con unas botas azul marino y una camisa beige.

\- Rick, voy a estar con Lanie, volveré para la hora de cenar.- éste me mira y me hace una señal para que me acerque, le agarro por los hombros.

\- ¿Te falta mucho para terminarlo?- Éste niega con la cabeza, este último año apenas he podido vernos con la firma de libros de la saga de Nikki Heat.

-Nos vemos esta noche, "Rook".- él ha llamado así al personaje que le interpreta en el libro, éste me besa con pasión.

\- Diviértase, inspectora Heat


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

\- Lanie, prométeme que no haremos nada de lo que luego nos tengamos que arrepentir, recuerda que estoy prometida.- me encanta estar con mi amiga, aunque a veces se le puede ir la cabeza.

\- Tía, no puedo relacionar esas palabras, me resulta imposible.- pedimos otra ronda a la camarera, estamos sentadas cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué palabras?

\- Pues ya sabes, prometida y Kate Beckett, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que has cambiado.- mi amiga sonríe, me coge la mano.

\- Kate, has cambiado, pero para mejor, la primera vez que te vi supe que tu carácter era pues eso, ordenada, exigente, trabajadora, solitaria…-

\- Vale, vale, ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo ves?- Mi amiga se gira y durante unos segundos se queda mirando el culo de un joven que en ese momento pasa por el bar.

-¡Lanie! Es sólo un crío, además, ¿no se supone que tienes algo con Javier?

\- ¿Con Javier? ¡Ay cielo! Lo nuestro es sólo sexo, sin compromiso.

\- Bueno que no te desvíes del tema, ¿en qué he cambiado?- Me interesa saber cómo me ven ahora los demás, hasta yo me noto…Diferente.

\- Pues para empezar, estás más buena, las cosas como son. No dejas de sonreír, te ríes con las teorías de Castle, sales más, vamos lo que viene siendo una quinceañera.- las dos nos reímos ante el comentario, miro la hora, será mejor que vuelva al loft.

\- Una última cosa Kate, por tu despedida de soltera no te preocupes, lo tengo todo preparado.- y dicho esto nos marchamos cada una a nuestra casa, seguro que en cuanto mi amiga llegue a su casa llamará a Espo. Cuando llego a casa escucho nuestra canción, la pusieron en el baile de primavera del instituto y fue la primera vez que Rick y yo asistíamos.

\- Hola Kate, ¿te has divertido con Lanie?- Me ofrece una copa de vino, la acepto, Castle está preparando la cena, me encanta verle así, con el delantal y tarareando las canciones mientras cocina.

\- Hemos comentado mi despedida de soltera, y otras cosas de mujeres, ya sabes.- le ayudo a poner la mesa, Martha tiene una cena con un "amigo", me siento y observo a mi prometido.

\- Oye Rick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Éste asiente sin quitarle ojo a la sartén, ahora está troceando el pimiento.

\- ¿Por qué te llamas Richard Castle? Yo siempre te he conocido como Richard Alexander Rogers, ¿qué pasó para que te cambiases el nombre?- Mi prometido me mira cinco segundos y después vuelve a lo suyo.

\- Kate, seamos sinceros, ¿tú comprarías un libro cuyo autor tiene como apellido Rogers?- Dejo la copa y me coloco detrás de él.

\- Si ese autor es tan guapo como tú, posiblemente.- apaga el fuego y me besa.

\- Cielo, es pura estética, Richard Castle me gusta, ¿a ti no?

\- Me da igual si es Rogers o Castle, mientras siga siendo la misma persona.- cenamos una rica salsa, la verdad es que los dos tenemos una buena mano para la cocina; es cierto que apenas entro a la cocina porque el trabajo me ocupa casi todas las horas del día pero cuando tengo oportunidad no la desperdicio.

\- ¿Has podido terminar el libro?- Los dos nos hemos sentado en el sofá, la música no deja de sonar, quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que paso con él.

\- Pues me queda el final, tengo que retocar varias cosas.- mi escritor, es increíble cómo nuestras vidas han cambiado, él es famoso y rico y yo me dedico a meter a asesinos en la cárcel y a salvar vidas.

\- Oye Kate, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, supongo que serán los nervios de la boda, sólo queda un mes.- espero no equivocarme con la decisión que tomé, quiero a Rick, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que algo va a pasar.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

¿Por qué los días pasan tan rápido? Me miro en el espejo, esta noche Lanie me llevará vete a saber dónde y con quién para despedir mi soltería.

\- Rick, ¿cómo estoy?- Mi prometido me mira y silba de asombro, se acerca a mí y me besa en la frente.

\- Estás preciosa, como el primer día.- él también tiene una fiesta preparada, con Espo y Ryan, no sé si asustarme por mi despedida o por la suya.

\- Lanie ya está abajo.- Castle me abraza y yo recibo el gesto.

\- Diviértete, y ten cuidado.- le beso, cojo el móvil, el abrigo y las llaves y me marcho del loft. Cuando bajo me encuentro una lujosa limusina, ¡Vaya! Lanie se ha pasado.

\- Su viaje le espera, futura Señora Castle.- Lanie me invita a entrar, si por fuera es increíble por dentro me quedo sin palabras.

\- Lanie, ¿Cómo has podido pagar todo esto?- Mi amiga me sirve una copa de champán, le da una dirección al chófer y nos ponemos en marcha.

\- Vamos Kate tranquilízate, da igual lo que me haya gastado, todo esto es por ti así que calla y disfruta de la maravillosa noche que nos espera.- escuchamos la música y la subimos al máximo, podemos bailar incluso dentro de la limusina.

La limusina se detiene en la puerta de una de las discotecas más caras de la ciudad, el portero busca nuestros nombres en la lista y al instante nos deja entrar.

\- Lanie, ¡Esto es increíble!- Mi amiga me coge la mano y me lleva hasta la barra, pide dos "sex in the beach", en ese momento me doy cuenta de que hay una sala vip y consigo leer mi nombre.

\- ¿Has reservado la zona vip?- Lanie asiente, cogemos nuestras copas y nos sentamos en el lujoso sofá, de repente veo a dos de mis compañeras de la comisaría.

\- Amanda y Sofía; ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Le doy dos besos a cada una, no es que seamos grandes amigas, pero nos llevamos bien.

\- Lanie nos ha invitado, ¿de verdad vas a casarte con Richard Castle?- Amanda pide otra ronda para las cuatro, comentan el pedazo de culo que tiene el camarero.

\- ¿Sabéis de lo que me estoy acordando?- Las tres miramos a Lanie, se nota que las copas ya le van subiendo.

\- Vamos Lanie, suéltalo.- ésta le pega un buen sorbo a su copa y vuelve a mirarnos.

\- De cómo Beckett miraba a Castle y negaba que le gustaba.- Amanda y Sofía se ríen.

\- Es verdad, yo me fijaba de vez en cuando, hubo una vez que Castle le invitó a cenar y Kate se tocaba el pelo como una adolescente enamorada.- me quedo asombrada ante el comentario de Sofía.

\- Venga chicas, ¿estáis de coña no?- Las tres niegan con la cabeza, al parecer ese va a ser el tema de esta noche.

\- Todas sabemos que Castle se enamoró primero de mí, no yo de él.- me termino la copa y enseguida tengo otra en la mano.

\- A ver guapa, no sabemos el rollo que tuvisteis en el instituto, pero tú estabas locamente enamorada, si no es así, ¿por qué le dejaste que se quedara?- Esa pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, las tres mujeres me miran esperando una respuesta.

\- Le dejé simplemente porque Gates me obligó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

\- Además inspectora, Javi me contó la otra noche que en la sala de interrogatorios estuvisteis a punto de echar un polvo salvaje.- todas nos reímos ante el comentario de Lanie.

\- Venga chicas vamos a dejar el tema, y disfrutemos de la noche.- nos levantamos del sofá y vamos a la pista de baile, suena "I'm freak" de Enrique Iglesias, bailo con Lanie y mis compañeras.

\- ¡Lanie! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- Mi amiga me responde guiñándome el ojo, el Dj me dedica una canción a petición de mis amigas.

\- ¡Un aplauso para esa deslumbrante mujer con el vestido rojo! ¡Mañana se casa!- La multitud hace una ola, veo que Amanda está bailando pegada a un hombre y Sofía casi que también; Lanie y yo bailamos juntas, me disculpo y entro al baño; miro el móvil y veo un mensaje de Rick.

"_Espero que estés disfrutando de tu fiesta, yo ya estoy en casa, buenas noches"_

¡Madre mía! Si son ya las cinco y media, me miro en el espejo, el alcohol ya me ha hecho efecto; será mejor que me retire ya; busco a Lanie por todas partes pero no la encuentro. Le mando un mensaje y salgo de la discoteca, pido un taxi, me lleva a mi apartamento.

Busco las llaves en el bolso, no quiero despertar a Castle, y ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte; escucho un ruido que me pone los pelos de punta.

-No grites, date la vuelta y entra al coche, ¡vamos!- No entiendo nada, alguien me pone un saco en la cabeza y me obliga a entrar a una furgoneta.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

La alarma del móvil me despierta, hoy es el gran día, quita la alarma y entro directamente a la ducha, no me sorprendió nada que Espo y Ryan me llevasen a un club de striptease. Al salir de la ducha escucho el teléfono.

-¿Si?

\- Hola Castle soy Lanie, ¿está Kate allí?- La pregunta me sorprende, tendría que estar aquí; caigo en la cuenta de que a lo mejor está en su apartamento pero Lanie me lee el pensamiento.

\- Estoy en su apartamento y aquí no está.- empiezo a ponerme nervioso, ¿dónde se puede haber metido? Hace dos noches me dijo que no sabía si podría hacer esto sin su madre pero luego me dijo que no me preocupase.

\- Voy a llamarla, Lanie si vuelve a su aparmento avísame.- cuelgo el teléfono y enseguida marco el número de Kate, un pitido, dos, tres, cuatro…

\- Hola Richard.- su voz suena apagada, ¿ha estado llorando?

-¡Kate por dios! ¿Dónde estás?- no se escucha nada, sólo la respiración de mi prometida.

\- Richard yo… lo siento muchísimo pero no puedo hacerlo.- me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza.

\- Kate, ¿qué estás diciendo? No me hagas esto por favor, yo te quiero.- escucho como empieza a llorar.

\- Rick entiéndeme, no puedo amar a nadie, ya no.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.- eso le hace llorar todavía más, no quiero creerme esto, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

\- Richard escúchame, no quiero hacerte más daño, necesito tiempo.

\- Kate escúchame tú a mí, no pienso dejarte, ¿me has oído? Voy a encontrarte y a demostrarte que si puedes amar.- la llamada se corta, tiro el teléfono contra la pared, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

\- Hijo mío, ¿estás preparado?- Mi madre entra ya arreglada, cuando me ve tirado en el suelo corre hacia mí.

\- Richard, ¿qué ocurre?- Le miro y niego con la cabeza, mi madre se sienta como puede a mi lado, me coge la cabeza y la apoya en su hombro.

\- No puede hacerlo madre, me ha dejado.

\- Hijo mío, conozco a Katherine desde hace años, ¿no crees que si te hubiese dejado lo hubiese hecho en persona? Y no por teléfono, ella no es así.- las palabras de mi madre me hacen pensar, y tiene mucha razón.

-¡Oh dios mío!- Me levanto rápidamente, mi madre me imita.

\- Kate está en peligro, le noté asustada, tengo que avisar a Espo.- marco su número y éste enseguida contesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Espo está cabreado, muy cabreado, da instrucciones a unos compañeros para que revisen las cámaras de tráfico por si ven a Beckett.

_Vuelvo a ser Beckett, toca sufrir _

El viaje ha durado casi dos horas, escucho como el conductor aparca la furgoneta y abre la puerta trasera.

-¡Vamos! Alguien quiere verle inspectora.- no reconozco esa voz y eso me aterra, continúo con el saco en la cabeza; subimos unos escalones y después entramos a una sala, la cual huele fatal.

\- Aquí está jefe, ¿necesita algo más?- no escucho ninguna voz, sólo unos pasos que se alejan. Unas manos recorren mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en la cabeza.

\- Bienvenida a mi hogar, detective.- el saco desaparece, mis ojos se van adaptando poco a poco a la luz.

\- ¿Trevor? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Éste se sienta y se enciende un puro.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, siéntese por favor.- lo hago porque no puedo más con estos tacones.

\- ¿Cómo es que has salido tan rápido de la cárcel?- Trevor me mira desafiante.

\- Tengo contactos inspectora, no tenías ni idea de con quién estabas tratando, al igual que la pobre Emma.- sonríe y mira hacia la ventana, no puedo hacer nada; llevo las manos atadas.

\- ¿Qué narices quieres de mí Trevor?- Éste se levanta, se acerca a mí, me echa el humo en la cara y acto seguido me pega con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla, la cara me empieza a arder.

\- Para usted soy el Señor Jones, y si vuelve a abrir la boca sin mi permiso lo pagará, ¿lo ha entendido?- Le miro y asiento, no pienso desperdiciar ninguna lágrima por este tío.

\- Resulta inspectora, que la gente que me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero, suele pagarlo con su vida, como le ocurrió a la pobre Emma.- la mejilla me duele muchísimo.

\- Y usted me llevó a la cárcel sin que yo quisiera, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?- No contesto, paso de que me pegue otra vez; Trevor se pone delante de mí.

\- Le he hecho una pregunta inspectora, ¿Qué crees que pasará?- Le miro y le escupo en la cara, miro como levanta la mano; cierro los ojos dispuesta a recibir otro golpe.

\- Señor Jones, alguien le reclama- me salvo por los pelos, Trevor me coge la cara.

\- No he acabado con usted inspectora, ve rezando todo lo que sepa.- me suelta la cara y se marcha.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

\- ¡¿Cómo qué no podéis hacer nada?!- Seguimos sin saber nada del paradero de Beckett, han pasado dos días y me preocupación aumenta por momentos.

\- Señor Castle tranquilícese o de lo contrario tendrá que marcharse.- Gates me obliga a sentarme, mi madre canceló la boda, ella sola se enfrentó a los invitados.

\- Señor, creo que tengo algo.- Espo se acerca con una foto sacada de la cámara de tráfico, se la enseña a Gates.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso?- No pueden dejarme así, mi prometida seguramente ha sido secuestrada y no me dejan participar en esto, Gates se lo piensa un segundo pero me pasa la foto.

-¡Es Kate! ¡Oh dios mío!- Un tío enorme le está metiendo en una furgoneta, quién quiera que sea ese hijo de puta lo pagará muy caro.

\- ¡Chicos! Me acaba de llamar un testigo, dice que cree haber visto esa misma furgoneta a las afueras de la ciudad.- mi corazón da un vuelco, tenemos que ir a por Kate ahora mismo; necesito ver que está bien.

\- Lo siento mucho Señor Castle pero usted no puede venir, esto es un caso de la policía, debo pedirle que se quede aquí o en su casa.

\- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! Capitán, estamos hablando de mi prometida.- Gates se acerca a mí, no está enfadada, más bien preocupada.

\- Precisamente Señor Castle, si los secuestradores saben que usted está relacionado con ella, no dudarán en pegarle un tiro, ¿lo ha entendido?- Asiento con la cabeza, decido irme al loft, aquí ya no puedo hacer nada.

_Espero que os esté gustando, vamos a ver cómo va Beckett._

Llevo grilletes en las muñecas, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar de pie; las piernas ya me están fallando.

\- Vamos inspectora, seguiré así hasta que se disculpe, ¿esto le gusta?- Trevor vuelve a abrir la llave de paso, la manguera tiene mucha presión; el agua está helada.

\- Disculparme, ¿por qué?- Le suelto casi susurrando, tengo mucho frío, ya no siento las manos, Trevor sonríe con malicia y vuelve a calarme. Cierro los ojos cuando el agua se dirige a mi cara, "_Castle",_ su imagen sigue conmigo.

\- Me estoy cansando de esto inspectora, ¿no ha tenido ya bastante?- El ayudante de Trevor me quita los grilletes, me dejo caer; Trevor me coge del pelo y me sube la cabeza.

\- Y ahora, ¿cómo le gustaría morir?- No le miro, de hecho, apenas puedo ver algo, mi cansancio puede con mi cuerpo, Trevor me asesta otro golpe en la cara.

\- No es hora de dormir detective, míreme.- me preparo para otro golpe, esta vez me lo asesta en el estómago, me quedo boca abajo en el suelo.

\- Ponle otra vez los grilletes, voy a tomarme un descanso.- Trevor se marcha, su ayudante me deja sola en la habitación, apenas me queda piel en las muñecas; dejo caer mi cuerpo.

\- Rodead el perímetro, y no dudéis en disparar si es necesario.- Espo y Ryan entran por la parte delantera con dos polis más, hacen el mínimo ruido posible.

-¡Tú! Hijo de puta.- Espo se abalanza contra Trevor sin darle a éste tiempo para reaccionar, le asesta un puñetazo y después le pone las esposas.

\- ¡Beckett, Beckett!- Escucho la voz de Ryan pero no consigo decir nada, poco a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡Aquí, le hemos encontrado!- Es lo último que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

\- ¡Señor Castle! Le pedí que se marchase a su casa, no tiene que estar aquí.- intento abrir los ojos pero el dolor y el cansancio me lo impide; escucho la voz de Gates y de mi prometido.

\- ¿Qué no tengo que estar? Capitán, mi prometida está tumbada en esa camilla, mírele, no puedo irme.- le noto la voz angustiada y enfadada, en ese momento entran mis compañeros.

\- Todo despejado Señor, Trevor está esposado y metido en el coche, y en cuanto a su ayudante; digamos que ya no volverá a molestar a nadie.- el compinche de Trevor, ¿se ha suicidado? Intento mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero me resulta muy difícil.

\- Tenemos que llevar a Beckett al hospital.- escucho la voz de mi amiga, me coge la mano y me toma el pulso.

\- Está estable pero el estado de sus muñecas, tienen que curarle esas heridas.- los enfermeros mueven mi camilla, escucho como se cierran las puertas.

\- Kate.- Castle me susurra mi nombre al oído, eso me saca una pequeña sonrisa, su mano coge con cuidado la mía.

\- Kate lo siento mucho, no te tenía que haber dejado sola.- intento con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos y lo consigo, debo aprovechar este momento.

-¿Rick?- Casi como un susurro, éste me mira y sonríe, me besa en la frente.

\- ¡Oh Kate! Pensé que te había perdido, cuando te vi tendida en el suelo, casi no respirabas.

\- Rick, yo…- pero no puedo hablar, el cansancio vuelve a apodarse de mí, no me voy a rendir, quiero decírselo.

\- Yo… Te quiero.- y cierro los ojos

_No sé cuantos días han pasado, en el hospital abrí los ojos un par de veces._

-Parece que está mejor, vuelve a tener su tono de piel.- escucho la voz de Lanie, pero hay más personas en la habitación, puedo escuchar otras respiraciones.

\- Muchas gracias Richard por llamarme, mi Katie puede ser muy cabezota.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Mi padre está aquí? ¿Ha venido desde Europa para verme?

\- No se merecen Jim, vamos a ser familia, es lo menos que podía hacer.- los dos se ríen, quiero verles, quiero abrazar a mi padre y besar a mi prometido.

\- ¿El médico que ha dicho?

\- Pues que tiene el pulso muy débil, un esguince en la muñeca, pero por lo demás está perfecta.- me alivia escuchar eso.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en despertarse?- Castle vuelve a coger mi mano y la besa, ¿por qué narices no me despierto?

\- En teoría ya tendría que estar más fresca que una rosa, pero todo depende de su cuerpo y lo que dure su recuperación; tenemos que tener en cuenta que le echaron agua helada y el cuerpo necesita calor.

\- ¿Qué haríamos sin ti Lanie?- Así que mi cuerpo quiere calor, Castle podría proporcionármelo si se acercase más, de repente como si éste actúa como si me hubiese leído la mente; me rodea con su brazo y coloca mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Será mejor dejarle descansar, ¿nos vemos en tu loft?- Mi padre y Lanie se despiden de Rick y se marchan. Noto como mi cuerpo va recuperando fuerzas, muevo lentamente los dedos de los pies y las manos.

-¿Beckett?- Muevo los párpados, despacio abro los ojos, Castle está a mi lado.

\- Hola Rick.- éste me besa en la comisura de los labios.

\- Kate- me roza la mejilla con sus dedos, yo cojo su mano y la beso.

\- Cariño, nunca estuve sola.- éste me mira confuso.

\- Me dijiste que tú nunca debiste haberme dejado sola, no lo estuve; mientras me torturaban.- me entra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.- pensaba en ti, en nuestro futuro juntos, estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Querida!- Martha entra con un gran ramo de flores, los deja en un pequeño jarrón.

\- Hola Martha.- Rick se disculpa un momento, coge su móvil y sale de la habitación.

\- Katherine, ¿Cómo estás?

\- He tenido días mejores Martha, tu hijo sabe cuidar muy bien de mí.

\- Y que lo digas, ¿te puedes creer que pensó que le estabas dejando? Menos mal que me tiene a su lado, si no ya se hubiese marchado de la ciudad.- me viene a la mente la conversación que tuvimos, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? No quería que le hiciesen más daño.

\- Oye Martha, ¿qué pasó con los invitados de la boda?- Martha me sonríe, me coge las manos y me mira.

\- No te preocupes querida, tu futura "suegra" lo tiene todo controlado, ahora necesitas descansar, ¿de acuerdo?- Asiento y nos abrazamos, en ese momento entra Castle.

\- Madre, necesito que vayas al loft y traigas algo de ropa limpia para Kate, esta tarde le darán el alta.- así que era eso, estaba hablando con el médico; la verdad es que quiero salir cuanto antes del hospital.


	18. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

\- ¡Katie!- Mi padre entra ilusionado a la habitación, me he duchado y me he puesto la ropa que me trajo Martha.

\- Hola papá.- me abraza, casi nunca nos vemos, sólo en las vacaciones; pero hablamos todos los fines de semana.

\- Cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Muy bien papá, no podría estar mejor.- Castle, mi padre y yo salimos de la habitación, nos despedimos del médico y nos marchamos del hospital.

\- Oye Jim, ¿quieres comer con nosotros?- Mi padre asiente, nos subimos al coche, mientras Rick conduce, mi padre me cuenta anécdotas de sus viajes; es agradable tenerle aquí. A pesar de no tener a mi madre, los dos hemos sabido salir adelante; él se distrae con su trabajo y yo con el mío.

Me cojo al brazo de mi padre, y pensar que dentro de unas semanas me estará acompañando hacia el "altar". Castle mete la llave en la cerradura y cuando abre todos mis amigos gritan al unísono.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- Todos están allí, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Amanda, Sofía e incluso Gates está aquí. Todos se acercan a darme dos besos y a preguntarme, la última es mi capitán.

\- Menudo susto nos dio inspectora, y no se preocupe por Trevor; está encerrado sin derecho a fianza.- le doy las gracias y ésta se marcha, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

\- Hola a todos, ¿podéis atenderme un momento?- Lanie lleva una copa de champán en la mano, Castle me ofrece una y yo la acepto.

\- Quisiera proponer un brindis, por la mejor inspectora de homicidios, Katherine Beckett, salud.

\- ¡Salud!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo, yo bebo de la copa de Castle y él de la mía; no tardamos en observar a Lanie y a Javi besándose en el sofá.

Terminamos de comer, todo estaba delicioso, poco a poco los invitados se van marchando; sólo se quedan mi padre y Martha.

\- Será mejor que limpiemos todo esto.- cuando me dispongo a coger la escoba mi prometido me detiene.

\- Usted no señorita, tienes que descansar, ¿te acuerdas? Reposo.- pongo gesto de enfado pero no sirve; decido acostarme en la cama. Cuando me levanto miro la hora, ¿he dormido todo el día?

\- ¿Rick?- Escucho ruido desde su despacho, entro y veo a Castle en su ordenador.

\- ¡Buenos días! O, buenas noches.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

\- Pues casi todo el día, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Me acerco a él y me siento en sus piernas, éste me coge de la cintura.

\- Estupendamente Señor Castle, ¿querría acompañarme?- Rick posa sus labios en los míos, lentamente va abriendo mi boca para dejar paso a su lengua.

\- Rick, te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.- me coge en brazos y me lleva a nuestra habitación, se deshace rápidamente de la ropa, tanto de la suya como de la mía.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Castle y yo estamos tendidos en la cama completamente desnudos, necesitaba esto, tocar su piel, sentirlo dentro de mí.

\- Rick, no te preocupes más, estoy perfectamente.- éste me besa en la cabeza, no sabemos qué hora es ni nos importa; ambos deseábamos esto.

\- Oye Kate, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Le miro y asiento mientras le beso en el cuello.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que una vez me dijiste que no te veías siendo madre?- La pregunta me desconcierta por completo, ¿por qué pregunta eso?

\- Claro, íbamos al instituto.- Rick suspira antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y ahora?- Vuelvo a mirarle totalmente confusa.

\- ¿Ahora? No te sigo.

\- ¿Te ves ahora como madre?- Eso me deja sin respiración, Rick observa mi gesto de preocupación.

\- Por tu cara he de suponer que es un no.- ladeo la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso, es que no me esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué me dices?- La verdad es que nunca me había replanteado la idea de tener hijos, no soy de esa clase de mujeres que les encanta coger a los bebés y hacerle tonterías.

\- No lo sé Castle, ya me conoces, ¿crees que sería una buena madre?

\- ¿Bromeas? Kate, nuestro hijo no podría tener una madre mejor.- sonrío ante ese comentario.

-¿Hijo? ¿Quieres tener un niño?

\- Siempre he tenido un nombre para mi futuro hijo.

\- ¿En serio? Me gustaría escucharlo.- Castle se rasca la cabeza, le encanta impacientarme, nunca cambiará.

\- Cosmo, y si es una niña, Alexis.- ¡Vaya! Es increíble que lo tenga tan claro, Cosmo no me convence mucho pero Alexis me gusta, es bonito.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero ese nombre para nuestro hijo?

\- Estoy abierto a sugerencias, inspectora.- he hablado demasiado rápido, yo no tengo ningún nombre pensado, en ese momento caigo en un nombre.

\- Si es niño, me gustaría llamarle Alexander y si es niña…- unas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

\- Si es niña te gustaría que se llamase Johanna, ¿verdad?- Castle me seca las lágrimas.

\- Kate, es un nombre precioso, y si tenemos una niña, será Johanna.- todavía me pregunto por qué me separé de él, Rick es mi mejor amigo, y ahora es mi prometido y pronto, futuro marido.

\- Será mejor que descansemos un poco, tenemos una boda que planear, otra vez.- me pongo una camiseta y unos pantalones para dormir, Castle sólo unos pantalones.

\- Buenas noches inspectora.

\- Que descanses, escritor.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

-¡Querida, estás preciosa!- Martha está detrás de mí, revisando los últimos detalles, ¿de verdad yo soy la mujer del espejo? El vestido me queda genial, he de admitirlo.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo va la novia?- Lanie entra con un pequeño ramo de lirios, mi dama de honor va vestida con un precioso palabra de honor azul.

\- Vamos no llores tú ahora que bastante nerviosa estoy ya.- mi amiga se seca rápidamente las lágrimas, cómo me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviese aquí conmigo, acompañándome.

\- Chicas, ya es la hora.- Martha y Lanie me ayudan con el vestido, mi padre me está esperando en las escaleras, sonríe y llora al verme.

-¡Katie! ¡Estás increíble! Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.- me besa en la frente y juntos salimos fuera. Celebrar la boda en el precioso jardín de Rick de su casa en los Hamptons fue idea de los dos, un paisaje realmente increíble con el mar de fondo.

-¿Preparada?- Miro a los invitados, todos tienen sus ojos puestos en mí, observo a Castle esperándome en el altar, Javi, Lanie, Kevin y Jenny (su esposa) van detrás de nosotros.

\- Preparada.- la marcha nupcial, tocada por una pequeña orquesta comienza a sonar, mi padre y yo caminamos lentamente hacia el altar, Rick no deja sonreír.

\- Cuida de mi pequeña Richard.- mi padre junta nuestras manos, Rick le da las gracias; ambos nos colocamos mirando al cura.

\- Kate, estás preciosa.- me susurra Castle al oído, mientras el cura habla y habla, yo no dejo de pensar en el pasado; en aquel día que me despedí de Rick para empezar una nueva vida, sin él. La muerte de mi madre, mi primer caso, la primera vez que vi a mi mejor amigo después de pasar tantos años…

\- Es hora de pronunciar los votos, ¿empieza usted Señor Castle?- Éste asiente y se gira para verme.

\- _Katherine Houghton Beckett, siempre recordaré el primer día que te acercaste a mí en clase, los demás se reían de mí pero tú no; fuiste simpática y amable conmigo. A partir de ese día nos hicimos grandes amigos, nos lo contábamos todo, incluso el nombre del chico/a que nos gustaba. En el instituto empecé a sentir algo por ti pero no quería perder lo que teníamos, un trágico día decidiste apartarme de tu lado y yo lo entendí; me alejé a pesar de lo que sentía. Cuando te vi en aquella firma de libros, de policía pensé: Estoy en un Universo paralelo, Kate Beckett, ¿de poli?-_ Todos reímos ante ese comentario.- _Fuiste muy fría, el destino quiso, por alguna razón, que volviésemos a vernos, nos rendimos ante nuestros sentimientos y nos entregamos el uno al otro; por eso quiero que sepas, delante de todas estas personas, que te quiero Katherine Beckett, y que SIEMPRE te querré._

Unas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, pero no soy la única, casi todas las mujeres, e incluso Kevin, están llorando.

\- Ahora le toca a Usted Katherine.- me seco las lágrimas, le cojo las manos a mi futuro marido.

\- _Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle, cuando te vi sentado en esa mesa sin hablar con nadie me dije a mí misma que tenía que acerarme y hablar contigo, nuestra relación fue tan fuerte que pensé que podríamos ser hermanos; nunca olvidaré esas noches que pasábamos uno en casa del otro, viendo películas de miedo y hablando de lo que querríamos ser en un futuro. Ahora lo sé, quiero ser la futura Señora Castle, cometí un error al apartarte de mi vida, me di cuenta de que no podía olvidarme de ti; cuando estuve secuestrada fuiste capaz de mantenerme con vida, eres un hombre increíble. Quiero que sepas que nuestro compañerismo, nuestra relación, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te quiero con todo mi corazón, Siempre._

-Bueno pues si ya está todo, yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- Castle me acerca de la cintura.

\- Ha sido precioso, ¿cuándo los escribiste?

\- Mientras me echaban agua helada, ya te lo dije, tú me mantuviste con vida.- acto seguido nos besamos, todos se levantan de la silla y nos aplauden y vitorean.

Nos sentamos para cenar, los camareros nos sirven los platos, el Dj ya está trabajando; no hay muchos invitados, los amigos escritores de Castle, mis compañeros de la 12, la familia y los amigos.

-¡Vamos Jim, sabes que tengo razón!- Martha ya lleva varias copas, está sentada al lado de mi padre, los dos están con una copa de más y sólo vamos por el postre.

\- ¡No estoy de acuerdo, Mar…Martha!- Ya no pueden apenas hablar, es muy gracioso verles así, mi padre no es de beber pero mi suegra ha conseguido convencerle.

\- Madre, ¿qué ocurre?- Rick se coloca entre los dos, yo decido ir a ver a mi amiga, la cual no ha soltado a Javi en toda la cena.

-¿Cómo vais por aquí?

\- Estupendamente.- contesta Kevin, miro a Lanie y le guiño un ojo, estos dos acabarán juntos.

\- Oye Beckett, ¿vais a abrir el baile?- Miro a Jenny y después a mi marido, el cual no deja de reírse con su madre y mi padre, no quiero pensar qué estará pasando.

\- Pues enseguida, porque me veo viuda si no me llevo a Rick de allí.- saco a mi marido de la discusión que por lo que veo se está calmando, nos colocamos en la pista.

-Kate, ya sé que nuestro primer baile no fue muy "bonito", teniendo en cuenta que me castigaron por gastarle una broma al director, pero esto es diferente, ¿bailarías conmigo?- Coloca su derecha en mi cadera y con la izquierda coge mi mano derecha.

El Dj nos mira, sabe perfectamente la canción que tiene que poner, la busca y enseguida comienza a sonar.

_Nothing goes as planned._

_Everything will break._

_People say goodbye._

_In their own special way._

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all the taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found _

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

_[…]_


	20. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

La fiesta continúa, el Dj va subiendo el volumen, yo no dejo de bailar con mis amigas; Castle, Espo y Ryan están sentados hablando de sus cosas. Mi padre y Martha se retiraron a eso de las tres de la mañana, tuvimos que acostarles porque apenas podían mantenerse en pie; mañana les espera una buena resaca.

-¡Oye Kate! ¡¿Cuándo sale vuestro vuelo?!- Lanie me grita, miro su reloj, quedan tres horas para que salga el avión, ¡ni me había parado a mirar! Salgo de la pista y camino hacia dónde están mis compis y mi marido.

\- Rick, voy a ir a darme una ducha, buenas noches chicos.- me despido de los pocos invitados que quedan, con cuidado me quito el vestido.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Escucho la voz de Castle, éste me desabrocha los botones y con suavidad y delicadeza me quita el vestido, quedándome en ropa interior.

\- Quería ducharme contigo, ¿puedo?

\- Pues claro que sí tonto.- se desnuda rápidamente, gira la llave del grifo y juntos entramos, ¿esto es de verdad? ¿Realmente estoy casada con él, con Richard Castle?

\- Mañana nos vamos a las islas griegas, me han dicho que es un sitio maravilloso.- me pongo una lencería muy fina, Jenny me la regaló para este momento.

-¡Vaya! Estás deslumbrante Señora Castle.- los dos acordamos que en mi trabajo seguiría llevando mi apellido de soltera; todos sabemos que Kate Beckett es mejor.

\- Espero que te guste mi regalo de bodas.- me tumbo encima de él, le beso con pasión, es nuestra noche, llena de amor.

\- Lo estaba deseando inspectora.- lentamente se va deshaciendo de la camisa, que apenas me tapaba algo, acaricia mis pechos y después los mordisquea con cariño; juega con ellos. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, como la primera vez en su loft.

\- Oye Kate, espera.- me detiene y me mira.

\- No llevo, ya sabes, protección.- le miro confusa, ninguno de los dos ha comprado preservativos.

\- ¿Protección? No la necesitamos si queremos que nuestro bebé corretee por nuestra casa, ¿no te parece?- Vuelve a besarme, si es con él, quiero tener tantos hijos como podamos.

\- Te quiero "Rook"- Castle sonríe.

\- Y yo a ti, inspectora Heat.


	21. Capítulo 20

_Siento comunicaros que el fic está llegando a su fin, me ha encantado escribirlo, y leer vuestros reviews ha sido lo mejor. Una buena noticia es, que tengo algo en mente, intentaré empezarlo cuando termine los exámenes. Muchas gracias._

Capítulo 20

Dos años y nueve meses más tarde…

\- Abuela, ¿dónde está mami?- Martha y Johanna están en la sala de espera, ya han pasado varias horas desde que Kate entró para dar a luz.

\- Cielo, Mami ahora está con tu nuevo hermanito, papi está cuidando muy bien de ellos.- la niña de ojos color avellana, pelo castaño y una cara dulce, está impaciente. En ese momento llega Castle, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Papi! Quiero ir a ver a mami.- Rick coge a su hija en brazos.

\- Querido, ¿cómo está Katherine? ¿Y mi nuevo nieto?

\- Ahora están descansando pero Kate quiere ver a su princesita.- Johanna sonríe, está deseando ver a su nuevo hermanito.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Llego a tiempo?- Jim se acerca con un montón de globos en una mano y con un león de peluche en la otra.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Hola reina.- Jim le besa en la mejilla, saluda a Martha y después a Rick.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

\- Perfecto Jim, voy a entrar con Johanna, ¿podéis esperar aquí?- Martha y Jim asienten, Johanna le da la mano a su padre y juntos entran a la habitación.

\- ¿Mami?- Beckett está tumbada en la cama, ésta sonríe nada más ver a su pequeña princesita. Castle le suelta la mano y ésta corre hacia su madre.

-¡Hola princesa!- Madre e hija se abrazan, Johanna se tumba a su lado, Kate empieza a acariciarle el pelo, lo ha estado haciendo desde que su peque nació.

\- Ven cielo, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- Rick coge en brazos a Johanna, Kate aparta con cuidado la manta, un precioso bebé está durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna; Johanna se queda anonadada.

\- ¿Es mi hermanito?- Sus padres asienten.- Bienvenido hermanito.

\- Cielo, se llama Alexander.- Johanna no aparta la vista del nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- Vamos cariño, Alexander tiene que dormir, vendremos más tarde.- pero Johanna niega con la cabeza.

-¡No! Yo quiero estar con mami.- Kate mira a Rick, éste se encoge de hombros.

\- Johanna ven aquí.- ésta vuelve a subirse a la cama, se pone junto a su madre, Rick decide dejarles a solas.

\- Mami, te he echado de menos.- Kate abraza a su hija, ojalá su madre estuviese aquí para ver a sus nietos; unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

\- No llores mami, ¿te duele la tripa?- Johanna le pregunta lo que siempre le preguntan sus papis cuando enferma.

\- No cielo, mami llora de alegría porque tiene una familia estupenda.- en ese momento Alexander comienza a llorar, Kate lo coge y lo acurruca en su pecho; Johanna le toca las manos, su hermanito le coge el dedo.

\- ¡Mira mami! ¡Me conoce!- Kate sonríe ante la preciosa imagen.

-Claro cielo, ahora eres su hermana mayor.- Alexander contempla a su madre y a su hermana.

Martha, Jim y Rick entran en silencio, Jim deja los globos atados a la silla y el peluche lo deja en un lado.

\- Katie, ¿Cómo estás?- Jim besa a su hija en la frente, Martha le abraza con cuidado.

\- Un poco dolorida papá pero estoy bien, bueno, estamos.- los abuelos se acercan para ver a su nuevo nieto, éste se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, a pesar de haber tantas personas.

\- Es precioso Katherine.- Martha coge a su nieto, Rick se sienta junto a su mujer, Johanna también quiere estar con su mami.

\- Soy su hermana mayor abuela, ¿a qué si papi?- Castle sonríe y asiente.


	22. Capítulo 21

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me alegro que os haya gustado, siempre viene bien evadirse de la realidad aunque sea en estos momentos, cuando escribes! Os otro capi y por último el epílogo_

Capítulo 21

El sol sale como cada mañana, la primavera ha llegado a la gran ciudad; las personas se van a trabajar como cada viernes, otras se van a hacer deporte o a pasear con su familia.

Una niña con el pelo castaño y ondulado está jugando en el parque con una niña rubia y con los ojos azules, un año más que ella; las dos se lo están pasando en grande jugando a mamás y papás.

\- ¡Hola chicas!- Lanie viene con un carricoche, Jenny y yo le devolvemos el saludo.

-¡Madre mía! Lanie, Jeremy está precioso, ¿cómo va Javi?- Nuestra amiga se sienta con nosotras, Jenny tiene a Alexander en brazos, éste no deja de mirar todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.

\- Pues un poco estresado, me pregunta todos los días que cuándo piensas volver, Castle puede ocuparse de los niños.- mi compañero no tiene remedio, pero la verdad es que echo de menos la 12; en cuanto Alexander cumpla el año volveré.

\- Cómo se nota que él no tiene que alimentar a su hijo con sus pechos, tendrá morro.- Jenny y Lanie se ríen con mi comentario, las tres observamos a Johanna y a Sarah; éstas nos saludan con la mano.

\- Oye Kate, ¿cómo te sientes? Quiero decir, mírate, la inspectora Kate Beckett ¿siendo madre?- Miro a Alexander y después a Johanna.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Estoy como en una nube, al principio no me convencía la idea de tener niños pero con Rick todo es más fácil; me ayuda en todo y siempre está pendiente de que no nos falte de nada.

\- A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Kevin.- Jenny me pasa a Alexander, éste sigue alucinando con la cantidad de niños que hay en el parque.- Cuando estaba embarazada de Sarah me decía cosas rarísimas, que si el bebé esto que si lo otro, que no se veía como padre y ahora no puede separarse de su princesita.

-¿Y tú Lanie? Porque vamos, decirme que ni un millón de años te casarías con Javier y ahora mira, casada y con un niño guapísimo.- Lanie se balancea hacia mi lado.

\- Vamos Kate, no me seas gruñona.- las tres nos reímos, Alexander nos imita e intenta aplaudir con sus manitas; mi precioso niño.

\- Bueno, me parece que es hora de que regresemos a casa, nuestros mariditos estarán impacientes.- me levanto con Alexander, Jenny y yo nos acercamos para recoger a nuestras peques.

\- Peques, nos tenemos que ir.- Johanna y Sarah se miran y niegan con la cabeza.

-No mami, yo no quiero irme.- las primas se dan la mano, están decididas pero nosotras no nos vamos a rendir.

\- Johanna cariño, Alexander tiene que dormir un rato, pronto volverás a jugar con Sarah.- ésta se acerca a mí.

-¿Lo prometes mami?

\- Claro cielo, ¿vamos?- Lanie, Jenny y yo nos despedimos, ya hemos quedado para volver al parque, Johanna me da una mano, con la otra sujeto a Alexander. Cuando llegamos al loft Rick enseguida aparece por la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! Estaba a punto de llamarte, he hecho la comida.- observo el bol con una riquísima ensalada de pasta.

\- Genial, primero voy a acostar al pequeñajo, enseguida estoy con vosotros.- Johanna ayuda a su papi a poner la mesa, su princesa le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho en el parque; se lo pasado muy bien.

\- Ya estoy aquí, ¡vaya! Johanna, ¿has ayudado a poner la mesa?- Johanna asiente orgullosa, mi hija me coge la mano y me señala mi silla; ella se sienta en la suya, la cual tiene un cojín para poder llegar mejor.

\- Nuestra princesa es una campeona, hoy se merece que veamos una peli.- Nuestra peque se alegra muchísimo, comemos tranquilamente, los tres recogemos la mesa. Johanna se dirige rápidamente a coger el estuche de las películas.

\- ¿Cuál vamos a ver hoy?- Me siento en el sofá, Rick se coloca junto a su hija para elegir la peli, a veces no sé quién de los dos es más infantil.

\- Quiero ver Frozen papi.- Castle le mira no muy convencido.

\- Eso no vale, la última vez la elegiste tú.- Johanna le saca la lengua a su padre pero éste al final accede, pone el DVD y se sienta junto a mí.

\- Ven preciosa, ¿quieres ponerte conmigo?- Miro a mi peque, sólo tiene dos años pero es una niña muy inteligente y curiosa; me hubiese gustado saber si yo fui así cuando tenía su edad.


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

\- Se ha quedado profundamente dormida.- Rick se mete en la cama, yo mientras me echo crema por los brazos y las piernas, creo que me agoto más con mis pequeños que cuando persigo a algún asesino/sospechoso.

\- Es normal, no ha parado en todo el día, me recuerda a una persona.- Castle me echa una mirada fulminante.

\- No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, en el instituto no parabas y ahora parece, y sólo parece, que estás más calmado.- Rick me saca la lengua, ya sé de dónde ha sacado ese gesto Johanna.

\- La verdad es que yo también estoy a punto de quedarme profundamente dormida, nuestros peques son increíbles pero siempre viene bien un poco de relax.- me meto en la cama, Castle me rodea con su brazo.

-Oye Kate, mientras estabais en el parque yo estuve pensando, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Emma no hubiese muerto?- La pregunta me desconcierta- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

\- Ya te lo he dicho estaba pensando, si no hubiese muerto probablemente no habríamos vuelto a vernos, no habríamos salido, Alexander y Johanna no existirían.

\- Tú estarías casado con una rubia multioperada, la cual se aprovecharía de tu dinero.

\- Seguramente, pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara.- se acerca todavía más, puedo sentir su calidez, esa seguridad que sólo él puede proporcionarme; le quiero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes muy claro?- Rick sonríe, me besa en la comisura de los labios.

\- Que siempre estarías conmigo, aunque estuviese casado con otra, tu eres la única Kate, eres mi inspectora favorita.

\- Claro, como que tienes más inspectoras.

\- Puede ser.- le pego un codazo, si no le hubiese conocido seguramente estaría soltera y dedicada solamente a mi trabajo, pero ¿podría olvidarme de él? De todos esos años, esos días que pasábamos juntos.

\- Bueno pues si no tienes más que decir, y visto lo que me acabas de contar, lo mejor es que no pienses mucho; tienes un buen trabajo, fans locas, un ferrari y un buen apartamento.

\- Todo eso me da igual Kate, lo único que ahora mismo me hace feliz sois vosotros, mi familia, eso es lo que de verdad me importa; lucharía por vosotros hasta el final.

\- Eh para el carro, me parece que no debes de ver tantas pelis con tu hija, pero sé a lo que te refieres, yo puedo resumírtelo.

\- ¿A si? Dime.- le miro desafiante, le beso con pasión, éste me rodea con sus brazos.

\- Simplemente una palabra; "Siempre".- Rick sonríe.

\- Siempre a tu lado Kate.


End file.
